


In between

by kouw



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouw/pseuds/kouw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles finds the way to Elsie's door</p>
            </blockquote>





	In between

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble #2 in a series of probably #3.   
> Commentary still very welcome.

When she hears the knock, she quickly takes off her apron - she has gotten used to wearing one, sees her mother in the mirror when she passes it - and rushes to open it. He is there, his suitcase in hand, the old tattered one he used to take to London during the season. 

“I hear you’ve been waiting for me.” He says.

“Not long. Not very long.” 

She lets him pass, watches him put down the suitcase near the stairs. He looks worn out from the back. Frail. He looks so much older than when she had left him at the House and it’s only been three weeks. Three weeks tomorrow. Tomorrow is a big day for them. They have discussed it over tea in his pantry, her parlour is unused, no new Housekeeper has been found yet. 

He tells her Lady Mary cannot afford to pay what’s being asked these days and she bites her tongue, tries not to think how she could have been better off financially if she had gone to another great house, gone to London. She had had offers aplenty. But she always stayed. For her girl - though she won’t admit it. For him.

She offers him tea, biscuits and they sit together, comfortably close. Their legs are touching. If she’s not careful, she’ll lean against him and she knows he’ll let her, that his arm might snake around her, that they might share another kiss, but they can’t, not yet.   
They speak of trivial things. Of Lady Mary’s boy growing up so fast, of Daisy caring for Mr Mason and Mrs Patmore at the farm and managing the kitchen - how he never thought she’d have it in her.

Outside the sun goes down and he gets up from the sofa, not as stiffly as she had predicted. He kisses her cheek before leaving.

“I will see you tomorrow then?” He asks as if he isn’t sure she’ll be there.

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry it won’t be much.”

She takes his hand, the skin soft under her fingers.

“It’s you. That’s enough for me.”

“I’ll try to bring you some flowers.” His thumb runs over her knuckles, softly, so softly and she smiles at him.

“Thank you.”

She watches him go down the path to Downton for the last time. Lets out a sigh she feels she has been holding in for years.   
Tomorrow their lives will finally be their own.


End file.
